Snapshots
by Kat Loussier
Summary: Series of one hundred disconnected drabbles centered around Sync and Ion. drabble fic, SyncxIon, drabbles100
1. Complicated

**A/N:** I'm going to avoid author's notes as much as possible in these disconnected drabbles, and this (I am hoping) will be the only one for it. Yes, every since entry in this story will be a drabble, which means it's one hundred words or less and all the prompts were taken from the drabbles100 community on LiveJournal; these are also all posted there. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.  
**Prompt:** 030. Death  
**Fandom:**Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 76 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Complicated**

It hurt him to learn of Ion's death. No matter how much he insisted that he hated him, he couldn't bring himself to _**actually**_ follow through with the emotion. Nothing was simple for him anymore because of the silly fact that he'd fallen in love with the replica known as Ion.

Everything had become complicated.

And he couldn't find himself able to care that it had.

He just wanted to die.

So he could join him.

**FIN.**


	2. Moment

**Prompt:** 021. Friends  
**Fandom:**Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 98 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Moment**

If it had worked out differently, they could have been friends; or more then that. Yes, that was what Sync desperately wanted, but he would settle for them just being friends.

And they could, if either of them was willing to put the effort into it.

Ion was, and Sync was.

If they tried hard enough, they could work out to be great friends. They only had to stop for long enough so that they could put their pasts and differences behind them. One moment was all they needed.

And it would be all that they would get.

**FIN.**


	3. Dictate

**Prompt:** 091. Birthday  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 92 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Dictate**

Neither of them knew what their true birthday was, well, they day they were created. Instead, they merely took the true Ion's birthday and called it their own. For them, it was enough of a connection to their origins.

For Ion, it made him feel like more of a replacement.

For Sync, it gave him a little more of a sense of belonging; of identity.

Together, it made them feel a little more like they were one. It was enough for them to disregard the Score.

After all, it didn't dicate them.

**FIN.**


	4. Anemone

**Prompt:** 065. Passing  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Anemone**

Ion had been the only one who mourned the 'death' of Sync the Tempest. He'd be the one to take Sync's favorite flowers, though how he knew they had been his favorite he didn't know, to his gravestone in the Daath cemetery.

His passing had left... an ache inside of the Fon Master that no one and nothing else could feel. So all Ion thought was, _"I've passed my heart on to you and to the grave."_

Sync's passing had cut him deeply, leaving him bleeding. He didn't know what to do now, the anemones were the color of blood.

**FIN.**


	5. Free

**Prompt:** 005. Last  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 74 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Free**

Their last moments together were tragic. Sync had been powerless to help him, and once the frail Fon Master had passed, he felt immense guilt.

"I could've saved you..."

He could only berate himself for doing nothing, when he could have done something for the one person who had ever accepted him as his own person. The only and last person to do so.

It was the last time that his heart was free.

**FIN.**


	6. Spiral

**Prompt:** 071. Broken  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Spiral**

Sync had been used to being treated as being 'broken' since his 'birth'. He hadn't been good enough to be a replacement, so that's how he'd come to think of himself as being.

The only person who made him feel whole... now was gone. That loss sealed his fate to be broken forever. He wouldn't be able to hold on to anything anymore.

Only this time the break was more deep and painful then before. He bled more then ever had he bled before.

Now he had a broken heart too.

And he was swiftly spiralling downwards out of control.

**FIN.**


	7. Hurt

**Prompt:** 040. Sight  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 97 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Hurt**

Whenever Sync looked at Florian, he saw Ion; he didn't see himself. It was the naïve and innocent nature that the replica possessed that reminded him of the deceased Fon Master; something that he'd long since lost.

But Florian and Ion were two completely different people. Where Ion had looked at him warmly and with love, it was different with Florian. Florian looked at him with fear and perhaps hatred.

And that hurt.

It hurt that it had to come from those eyes that looked so much like Ion's to see those things looking out at him.

**FIN.**


	8. Warm

**Prompt:** 092. Christmas  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 98 words

**Warm**

Ion had loved Christmas. It had been his favorite time of the year. He loved how Daath gained just the lightest covering of snow and how everything seemed light and beautiful at that time of year, and how everyone just seemed so much happier.

Sync had only enjoyed it because Ion had made it something for him to look forward too. Only Ion had cared about him and making his Christmas a good one. And it wasn't the small present that Sync looked forward too.

It had been Ion's warm smile and greeting.

That was all that mattered.

**FIN.**


	9. Innocence

**Prompt:** 029. Birth  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 99 words

**Innocence**

Sync felt that he had been born a cold and heartless being; that Ion had been born with a bleeding heart able to love easily. For him, it was difficult to believe he could trust people.

Unlike others who were so innocent at birth, Sync felt that he had been tainted; that his innocence had been stolen. Maybe that was where it had went, given to Ion to make a being that was kind and gentle; so much unlike him.

But he couldn't begrudge Ion that, because somehow, even before he was born, he knew he would love him.

**FIN.**


	10. Torn

**Prompt:** 079. Agony  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Torn**

Ion felt as if his heart was being torn out. Looking into Sync's eyes, he saw a plea. A plea for help, a plea to be loved. He saw the hurt and agony burn in those sames eyes as the God General allowed himself to plunge off the edge of the Tartarus.

When Sync leapt, it was as if a piece of his heart was torn out; it was shear agony. It was like he losing a part of himself, like his heart was being yanked out of his chest painfully slowly. A feeling that stayed with him till death.

**FIN.**


	11. Favorite

**Prompt:** 093. Thanksgiving  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 95 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Favorite**

Sync cast a glance at the generously served plate in front of him, "... I don't like cranberries."

"Oh." Ion's face fell a little and he looked down at his shoes. Sync took the plate from him and discreetly took a little of the mashed potatoes; but Ion didn't notice.

"Though... these potatoes are good." Ion looked up, a little smile tugged at his lips.

"Really? They're my favorite."

"Mine too; always have. I just never have had any that tasted this good before."

Ion's smile grew till he was beaming, "Anise always adds something special."

**FIN.**


	12. Dream

**Prompt:** 036. Smell  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 99 words

**Dream**

Sync smelled good, even he was just coming from a battle and hadn't showered. It was a... clean smell. Like evergreen almost. Ion adored it. He looked forward to those brief moments when they could just hold each other.

Because Sync's smell was reassuring and calming. At the end of a long day, it was what he looked forward to most. He loved having those arms around him when he drifted off too sleep, completely relaxed and calm.

His dreams were pleasant when that happened.

Nightmares occurred when Sync was gone, when he was on a mission. In danger.

**FIN.**


	13. Requiem

**Prompt:** 066. Rain  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 94 words

**Requiem**

It was raining heavily the day that Sync learned that Ion was dead. The sky itself seemed to be mourning as it wept. Sync's own tears blended into the skies raging requiem as he shuddered in grief. Everything seemed to be washed away with the rain.

All he felt was desolation.

Nothing mattered anymore.

His purpose was gone; what he was fighting for was forever gone. And from then on, all the rain brought was sadness. It only reminded him.

That nothing mattered.

His heart had died that day.

He didn't want to live.

**FIN.**


	14. Blinding

**Prompt:** 013. White  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 99 words

**Blinding**

Ion was innocent. Incredibly innocent. Sync found that, when he meditated, he could visualize the auras of those around him. And Ion's was always, always the purest white.

It was a blinding white, something that he couldn't look away from.

Whatever it took, he didn't want it to be tainted. It had to remain that beautiful white. So that he would always have something to admire, something to look at and make the entire world seem like it was a little brighter; a better place.

If Ion had wings, Sync would know them to be a perfect, blinding white.

**FIN.**


	15. Fears

**Prompt:** 070. Storm  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:**Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:**100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Fears**

Ion curled up under his blanket as the storm raged outside. He hated storms like this; that raged loudly outside and scared him. Finally unable to take it anymore, he stood up; blanket wrapped around himself and left for Oracle headquarters.

"Sync..." he poked his head inside the God General's room. Sync looked at him, still awake.

"What's wrong – Ion!" Ion threw himself at Sync as the storm increased in volume outside. The stunned God General could only wrap his arms around the trembling figure. "Scared?"

A frantic nod as Ion scrambled onto Sync's lap, snuggling close, "Not with you."

**FIN.**

* * *

I know that I said no author's notes, but I felt that this was a must. The holidays are here, and that means diplomas and AP exams next month for me; so my updates will be VERY restricted in January, and there will probably be nothing new until February. I'm really sorry, I'll put this announcement in all my other stories too, so that will let you all in.

Thanks and my apologies.

Kat.


	16. Cold

**Prompt:** 067. Snow  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words

**Cold**

"Oh wow. I've never seen snow before!" Ion held out his hands, smiling as the white flakes settled into his palms. He'd snuck out to see it.

Sync smiled, his mask lying beside him on the bench. He just watched the young Fon Master twirl around in the white flakes and snowbanks, "You should be wearing more layers Ion. You'll get cold."

Ion smiled, throwing the a messy snowball at Sync, who easily dodged it, "What about you Sync?"

"Nope, I'll be fine!" He smirked, whipping a snowball back at Ion, it caught him in the shoulder. "But you won't!"

**FIN.**


	17. Connection

**Prompt:** 001. Beginnings  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 108 words

**Connection**

When they had been kept together before the replacements were chosen, Sync and Ion had formed a bond. The two replicas felt a _connection_ between them; one that wouldn't break easily.

Ion had reached his hand out curiously, and Sync had returned the gesture so that their hands were flat against each other. Identical in their appearance, yet so different inside. Yet, they still, for all their differences, fit so perfectly together as though they were meant to be together in every way.

Friends, lovers, enemies, admirers, protectors.

It was the beginning of everything. The beginning of their connection, their love; and also, the beginning of their end.

**FIN.**

* * *

A little over one hundred words, but not by much; so I don't think that should be a problem. Read and review please.**  
**


	18. Fault

**Prompt:** 086. Choices  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words

**Fault**

"_It was my choice... and this is what I chose. I'm sorry... Sync..."_

Ion's final words had echoed through Sync's ears and he knew that Ion was gone. He didn't blame the naïve Fon Master for what had happened. He blamed himself.

Because, it always that no matter what choices he'd made; he and Ion were just kept apart. His choices kept him from protecting Ion, from _being_ there for Ion. It had all been in his power to protect the fragile Fon Master, but he'd trusted others to keep him safe.

In the end, it was all his fault.

**FIN.**


	19. Realization

**Prompt:** 009. Months  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words

**Realization**

It wasn't until the two of them had been given their roles did they realize their connection. Ion worried over Sync, always fearing for him even on the most routine of missions.

Sync found this, at first, to be annoying; but began to appreciate this as time went on. For Ion was the only one who ever cared for him, and he cared in return for the frail Fon Master. Months passed, and their relationship only grew and strengthened. Became deeper.

Months where they found how they could be whatever the other needed. It was the depth of their bond.

**FIN.**


	20. Sacrifice

**Prompt:**034. Not Enough  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:**Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 98 words

**Sacrifice**

It wasn't enough that Sync loved, cherished Ion beyond anything else and would sacrifice himself for him. No, the world didn't think that his life was as good as Ion's, stealing away the one thing that was holding the God General to the world.

Nothing else had mattered.

Had held any importance to him.

Nothing and no one had mattered to Sync the Tempest other then the replica known as Fon Master Ion.

And he was dead, leaving Sync alone in the world. Without his purpose to live. All he wanted now, was to die. Nothing else mattered.

**FIN.**


	21. Hope

**Prompt:** 018. Green  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words

**Hope**

Their eyes were both green, and on first inspection, were identical. But if you looked deeper into them, then you'd see the contrasts between them.

Sync's eyes had an almost ever present sorrow within them. Sorrow that stemmed from everything that those emerald eyes had seen. His eyes were darker; a dark, melancholy forest green.

But then, Ion's eyes had a hopeful light in them. An innocence that seemed to shine from them. A light, emerald-like color; but still there are deeper depths.

And it's only at the sight of Ion's green eyes, would that hope shine in Sync's.

**FIN.**


	22. Whole

**Prompt:** 047. Heart  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words

**Whole**

Sync remembers everything from the night where he and Ion parted for the last time. It was the last night that he held Ion; the last time that he'd felt happiness; where he felt _whole_.

He could vaguely remember something about parting being a sweet sorrow. But whoever had wrote or said that was horribly mistaken. There is nothing sweet about parting from the one you love; it leaves a bitter aftertaste in you, and a longing to just see them. And Ion... hadn't even listened to what he'd said...

"Take care of my heart, I'm leaving it with you."

**FIN.**


	23. Strawberries

**Prompt:** 039. Taste  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion, just a hint of Asch the Bloody x Luke fon Fabre  
**Words:** 93 words

**Strawberries**

Sync liked how Ion tasted when he kissed him. The young boy tasted sweet, like strawberries and cream.Yet it wasn't a too sweet taste, it was just right.

It was probably what caused his cravings for strawberries and cream when he was out on missions or something. He ate them often, especially when he felt lonely. The taste made him feel better.

Asch was the only one who knew, and would frown and roll his eyes at the younger God General.

But he knew Asch loved dark chocolate for a very similar reason.

**FIN.**


	24. Thirst

**Prompt:** 051. Water  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 104 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Thirst**

"Fon Master, you don't need to concern yourself with us!" Sync could feel something cold (definitely a liquid) trickle into his mouth; but most of it dripped down his chin and neck into his uniform. He shivered at the feeling.

And then, a voice he recognized; it's soothing nature did more for him then the water in his parched state, "No, that's alright. What kind of Fon Master would I be if I didn't help out those who serve me?" _Those that love you._

"... Ion...?"

"Drink; you're dehydrated." And that was it; they stayed like that, Ion giving Sync what he thirsted for most. His presence.

**FIN.**


	25. Plunge

**Prompt:** 094. Solstice  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 86 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Plunge**

Finding that the turning point, the solstice if you will, of his supposed hatred for Ion was when he found the young Fon Master's life in his hands.

Knowing that he held the life for the thing he detested most in his hands seemed to break something in him; and he found that he couldn't harm the Fon Master even if he wanted to.

It was like the very being of fate had stayed his hand, and plunged him deeply into a pool where there was no escape.

**FIN.**


	26. Memories

**Prompt:** 010. Years  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 93 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Memories**

For them, they didn't have the luxury of years to spend together. Sync knew that he only had the time that Van needed him; that he'd only live until he'd outlived his usefulness to the man.

For Ion, it was until his frail body gave out; and both knew that with the world's current state of chaos that that would happen sooner then they'd like.

But that didn't stop them from creating their own memories; their own moments where it was just the two of them. And that was all the time they had.

There was no happily ever after for them.

**FIN.**


	27. Perfect

**Prompt:** 026. Teammates  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 96 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Perfect**

Ion was, of course, a Seventh Fonist; while Sync had the same potential, he preferred to play the part of a front line fighter.

Remarkably, during the few battles they fought together in the Zao Ruins, they made an excellent team. Even though Sync was Ion's enemy, the Fon Master still insisted on healing him from the injuries that he'd suffer in battle.

Sync could take care of the monsters and fighting; while Ion stayed in the back, healing and casting spells when Sync was driven back or in a stalemate with the enemy.

Their perfect synchronization was almost eerie.

**FIN.**


	28. Reckless

**Prompt:** 080. Healing  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:**  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Reckless**

A heavy sigh slipped past the Fon Master's lips, "You're far too reckless Sync." His small, delicate hands cleaning and binding the wounds that his mirror image had sustained; healing the ones that were more serious.

Tilting his head to get a better view of the Fon Master, Sync responded with, "Not really; Asch is the most reckless of us. Besides, I have the best healer in all of Auldrant to take care of me."

Ion smiled a little, "As long as you let me take care of the healing, then maybe it won't be so bad. But please, do try to take more care. There's only so much I can do."

**FIN.**


	29. Returned

**Prompt:** 089. She  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 91 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Returned**

Anise was really Sync's problem. He hated the new Fon Master Guardian with a fierce passion. The way she hung off Ion; he knew that she loved him, that she'd do anything for him, and that she wanted him for himself.

He could stand all of those except for the last. Sync loved him, and Sync would also do anything for him; even if it was out of his power, he'd still attempt it.

And as for the last point... he knew he had Ion. Because Ion loved him in return.

That was it.

**FIN.**


	30. Further

**Prompt:** 033. Too Much  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 115 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Further**

"Stop Sync!"

The God General froze; his eyes going to the form of the nearly prone Fon Master. Largo had pushed him to far! He'd warned him that Ion wasn't strong enough to do this much! Why hadn't he listened to him?!

"Stopped by a weak creature, Sync?" Largo teased cruelly. This was all too much; too much to deal with. He'd been injured when he'd attacked Largo in rage, and now Ion refused to let him go further!

"He's not weak! I told you Largo! YOU PUSHED HIM TOO FAR!" Sync yelled, feeling woozy as the blood loss got to him. The last thought he had before hitting the floor was: _I have too much to feel..._

**FIN.**


	31. Introductions

**Prompt:** 027. Parents  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 90 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Introductions**

Ion hated the parents he had to fool; the parents who had lost their real son two years before. It was even more complicated when they wanted to know if he'd found that 'special someone' yet. How could he introduce that person to him, when that person looked exactly like him?

... such a dilemma.

And Sync was no help with the parent dilemma either; all he said was, "You got yourself into this, get yourself out of it."

And that was it. Ion said he hadIn't found them yet.

**FIN.**


	32. Variances

**Prompt:** 038. Touch  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words: **100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Variances**

There were always variances in Sync's touches; but no one else knew that. After all, kindness and gentleness were not encouraged or respectable in a God General; and Sync knew that, knew that better then anyone.

But Ion knew that that was in the God General's nature; that he really wasn't the cruel, battle-hardened person that he pretended he was; but really a soft, kind-hearted person who would defend anyone he cared about to the death.

Only for Ion did Sync's touches become feather light caresses, only with Ion were they soft and filled with love and tenderness. Only Ion.

**FIN.**


	33. Nothingness

**Prompt:** 055. Spirit  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Nothingness**

Sync didn't want to believe that people became nothingness when they died. He didn't want to believe that because of how it hurt. People had spirits, and that meant that there had to be **_something_** out there after death.

But that wasn't just it; it felt... like there was always someone with him. Someone he couldn't see; a spirit. A spirit that he was all too familiar with; intimate with.

Ion.

"You're still here aren't you? Watching over me until I die, right Ion?" Sync sometimes would ask when he was alone. He could imagine Ion's answer; almost hear it.

**FIN.**


	34. Fading

**Prompt:** 074. Dark  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 97 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Fading**

It was like being plunged into an abyss. Sync closed his eyes as he fell; letting himself fall into the core. He didn't care anymore; Ion knew. Knew about him; what he was, and now, he couldn't have what he wanted.

Love.

He'd rather drown himself in the omnipresent darkness that surrounded him now then have to face the reality. Yes, drowning himself in the darkness was much more appealing then having to face the horror-stricken face of the fragile Fon Master.

Fading into darkness... Sync the Tempest wanted to disappear.

The darkness' calling... calling to him.

**FIN.**


	35. Alone

**Prompt: **095. New Year  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Alone**

Watching the New Year come in was something Sync had done alone for the first two years of his life. And as each New Year rolled around, he would watch as people dashed about with their family or beloved, giving gifts and making wishes at the festival in Daath; or in the festivals all around Auldrant.

But Sync had never had a wish; he'd always been alone. Why make a wish when you didn't have anyone to share tomorrow with?

That had all changed. Now he had Ion. Now he had a wish.

To spend another year with his love.

**FIN.**


	36. Believe

**Prompt:** 002. Middles  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words: **99 words  
**Disclaimer: **Tales of the Abyss and its characters are the property of Namco, not me.

**Believe**

For them, there wasn't much time between the beginning and ending of everything. The middle was short, their lives short. The other was the only thing they had.

The middle had been the happiest time of their lives. Ion had been happy; happy with the friends he'd made, the love he'd found. Ion didn't believe that he could've led a longer life; there was only one thing he'd ever regretted, something he'd never done.

He'd never said good bye to Sync; never told him that he'd loved him before he'd died; that their time together had been his happiest.

**FIN.**


	37. Grateful

**Prompt: **087. Life  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words: **100 words  
**Disclaimer: **Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Grateful**

Sync hadn't given much thought to life, and what he was living for. After all, he only lived at Van's behest; only kept alive out of pity and usefulness. But there was nothing grateful; Sync hated that he was alive, that he was born.

Because he had no purpose.

That was what he believed as he climbed the ranks of Daath until he'd finally attained the rank of God General. But, that moment was also when everything changed.

Sync the Tempest found himself a purpose for life; and that purpose was...

To love and protect the Fon Master; a replica.

**FIN.**


	38. Hyperventilation

**Prompt:** 011. Red  
**Pairing: **Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words: **101 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Hyperventilation**

The first time Ion had seen Sync horribly injured; he'd panicked. No one had been able to calm the frantic and worried Fon Master who had been on the verge of hyperventilation; nor had they been able to pry him away from the God General's side.

Only when the bleeding had stopped and the crimson blood had stopped flowing so freely from the wounds and staining the clothes did Ion finally move. His hands were covered with Sync red blood and he stared at it long and hard, eyes never flinching at the sight.

Now he only saw the red stains.

**FIN.**


	39. Knife

**Prompt:** 096. Writer's Choice - Heartless  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Knife**

It was like cutting out your heart; losing the one person who made you feel alive. That one person who you loved with your entire being, the one person who made you feel human, special, loved.

After losing Ion, Sync felt that way; like his heart had been removed from his chest with a knife and had left a gaping hole from which all of his remaining humanity poured out.

Heartless.

That was what he was.

**FIN.**


	40. Truth

**Prompt:** 078. Disease  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 117 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Truth**

It came as a huge surprise to the entire Order when the Fon Master himself insisted on tending to Sync when he came down with a high fever.

His delicate hands wrung out the damp rag and pressed it to Sync's fevered forehead; a frown marring his lips as he chewed on his lower lip.

It was obvious that he was worried.

The God General was still out cold, but he was restless; his cheeks flushed a rather attractive shade of pink, lips parted as he panted. His eyes opened, but they were hazed; it was obvious that he wasn't really there, but what came out was truth.

"Ion..." his fevered eyes rested on Ion before closing again. "... thank you."

**FIN.**


	41. Identical

**Prompt: **025. Strangers  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Identical**

It was meeting a stranger who shared your face.

The eyes were the same.

The face was the same.

Everything between yourself and that person were _**exactly**_ the same; in every way, physically, the two of you are identical. But you're perfect strangers.

Yes, perfect strangers.

However, you looked like the two of you could be twins.

_**Twins**_.

But even though in appearance the two of you looked the same, you couldn't be more different inside. The two of you are as different as night and day; but at the same time, very similar.

Achingly so.

Too bad you're strangers.

**FIN.**


	42. Unavoidable

**A/N:** Diplomas this month, so I really can't update all that much; but I'm squeezing in writing these drabbles in my breaks while I'm studying. I'm sorry guys, but all my multi-chaps won't be updated until near the end of June, at the earliest. Sorry.  
**Prompt: **003. Ends  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Unavoidable**

At the end, your heart gets torn out.  
At the end, you lose everything that you love.  
At the end, there's nothing more you can do.  
At the end, you have nothing left for you to live for.

In the end, you realize just how important they are to you.

At the end.  
In the end.  
It's all about the ends, really.

Sync realizes that now; that the end was inevitable. Unavoidable. It all ends; everything does.

He knows that better then anyone. Knows that everything ends; that, eventually, he'd lose Ion. But he hadn't thought it would be like this.

He thought he'd end first, not Ion; his love.

**FIN.**


	43. Home

**Prompt:** 085. Missing  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Home**

In his heart, there was always something missing. A piece of him. Something that he didn't know was missing yet.

That is, until he met him.

Ion didn't know; didn't know how much that the beautiful and mysterious God General would affect his life. The twists and turns that awaited him all instigated by that one fateful meeting.

Long hours spent looking hard out of the window, waiting until the God General returned from each and every one of his missions. Ion couldn't place why that was; but he just knew he wouldn't sleep until he knew that Sync was home and safe.

**FIN.**


	44. Loving

**Prompt:** 058. Dinner  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words: **100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Loving**

Tonight was perfect.

Sync hadn't expected to come back to a pair of open, loving warms and a welcome home dinner with his lover; but that's what he came back too.

All of his favorites were there, and even a few things that he'd found on his travels were there. This was the most perfect evening and dinner that he'd had in a long time.

Oh, who was he kidding?

This was the best dinner of his life.

Ion knew what to avoid and what to ask when it came to dinner conversation. It was the perfect evening, and the perfect dinner too.

Everything was perfect.

**FIN.**


	45. Glass

**Prompt: **075. Shattered  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Glass**

Your heart explodes like a glass dropped to the floor.

Pieces go everywhere, and all your left with is a few fractured pieces that are barely stuck together.

All you know is that you don't have anything left to live for; you've lost it all. Lost your love, your life, your meaning.

Losing it all, all at once it leaves you empty and broken inside. Everything is gone. No longer feeling alive.

You're empty.

All that's left of you is a shadow of your former self where you just follow the orders given to you without a thought in an effort to ease your pain.

**FIN.**


	46. Pretend

**Prompt:** 063. Summer  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Pretend**

It just... wasn't the same. There really was no other way to put it.

The cool summer breezes, the warm smell, the grass, the beautiful scenery of summer; it was all nothing now. Ion watched as the harvests were brought in from his window in the cathedral, feeling horridly lonely with an aching in his chest.

Try as he might, he couldn't even force himself to pretend to be happy for those around him. It only made his depression worse. After all, it was the first time he faced the summer without Sync.

"Where are you... Sync? I miss you, so very much."

**FIN.**


	47. Unforgivable

**Prompt:** 088. He  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Unforgivable**

Ion didn't like the idea of Van coming between them, even though he knew that it was bound to happen. For too long Sync's life had revolved around him and his orders. It would be asking too much for him to ask for Sync to just give up his orders for him.

Besides, Ion wanted Sync to be happy, and if this was what it took for that to happen; then he'd brave it out. However, what he wouldn't stand for was for that man to harm Sync in anyway.

He could stand him coming between them, but not harming Sync.

Unforgivable.

**FIN.**


	48. Bruise

**Prompt: **016. Purple  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Bruise**

Ion lightly ran his fingers along the dark purple bruise on Sync's cheek; a frown marring his lips, "What happened?"

"It's nothing; standard injuries for an assignment. It'll fade in a week or two, less if it's healed." Ion's frown deepened.

"Sync..."

"Yes Fon Master?"

Ion gave Sync a very severe look that you wouldn't believe the timid Fon Master capable of giving, "That wasn't what I meant and you know that."

"It will be in the report, sir." Ion groaned, looking over the incredibly dark purple bruise; he still couldn't shake the feeling of worry that he felt inside. "I'll see you later, love."

**FIN.**


	49. Something

**Prompt: **090. It  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Something**

It was something to live for.  
It gave them a form of purpose; something they could both live for.

Ion had more to live for then Sync; but he felt there was the lack of emotional attachment he had to the life that he'd been so graciously given.

Sync on the other hand, had no such things. He only lived at the behest of another. It was more then just unbearable. So he jumped on the chance to betray them in a way; to go against those who he was expected to give his life for.

He chose to live for Ion, no one else.

**FIN.**


	50. Relationship

**A/N:** Halfway there. I only have fifty more of these babies to go before I've completed this claim; can you believe it? It'll be my first completed claim for any of the LiveJournal challenges that I've taken up! I'm so proud of myself! Aren't you all proud of me too?! Ah, but don't worry, there's plenty more to come.  
**Prompt: **007. Days  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Relationship**

It's counting down the days.

Counting down the days until he sees Ion again. His Ion. Days when he was on missions or those long days when they were too busy to even spare a single brief moment together. So Sync would spend his time counting down the days until they could spend some quality together time.

Really, they needed more time to work on their relationship. These few spared times were days apart, hardly ideal for sustaining a healthy relationship between the two of them; but they'd take what they could get. Days spent together were rare.

After all, love is unconditional.

**FIN.**


	51. Danger

**Prompt: **041. Shapes  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Danger**

Cutting shapes in your heart, that's what love does.

It cuts them out in all kinds of different shapes, slowly taking away each little shape and giving to that one special person in all sorts of different ways. Sync the Tempest was learning this the hard way.

He'd seen this happen before, seen it firsthand. Legretta had given the shapes cut out of her heart to Van, slowly but surely, until it completely belonged to him.

Sync had been hiding it; he didn't want them to know. Them knowing would put his love in danger.

And Ion owned his heart, each shape cut out.

**FIN.**


	52. Sweet

**A/N:** So no, I'm not dead. Took a brief hiatus, but I'm back now and ready to try and finish up a few fanfictions this summer before I begin my first semester of university  
**Prompt: **004. First  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words: **100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Sweet**

Short, sweet, and simple. That's what their first kiss is. It's everything a first kiss is supposed to be and more. There are a number of things that each of them feels for the first time, all as a result of that first kiss.

For Sync, it's the first time he's felt loved, appreciated, and that he's got a home. It's true, this is the first time that Sync has ever had a home, something to come back to at the end of everything. He has someone to come back too.

Ion feels happy, for the first time, Ion's happy.

**FIN.**


	53. Angel

**Prompt:** 045. Moon  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 102 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Angel**

Ion looks like an angel in the moonlight.

Whenever Sync sees the young Fon Master under the light of any moon, he feels flustered and nervous, and totally unworthy of this heavenly creature who he can't help but love. He wonders, what had he ever done to deserve this beautiful and pure creature? He's not sure, and he can never come up with a satisfactory answer.

What he is, though, is completely grateful that Ion does love him. That Ion does love him and believe him worthy to touch and hold him, to love him.

Ion's just too angelic in the moonlight.

**FIN.**


	54. Horizon

**Notes:** Ion's POV.  
**Prompt:** 031. Sunrise  
**Pairing: **Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 104 words  
**Disclaimer: **Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Horizon**

I think you really like sunrises.

You're always up before they happen, and I always find you at the top of one of the cathedral's spires watching silently out of the window as the sun comes up. I never say anything, in fact, I always pretend that I just found you once the sun has completely cleared the horizon.

I feel that this is your time, your time for just yourself. This is the only time you allow yourself to be selfish and just enjoy something that's completely trivial but makes you feel really happy.

You love sunrises, you are like one, I think.

**FIN.**


	55. Rose

**Notes:** Second-person point of view, Sync.  
**Prompt:** 019. Pink  
**Pairing: **Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 100 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Rose**

His lips are soft, and just the palest of pinks; like a pale rose. They're just as soft too. When you kiss them, the barest of rose blushes crosses his cheeks and starts there for quite a while. You enjoy admiring your handiwork.

You alone make the Fon Master blush like that.

Ion blushes like that for just you, just the lightest tinge of palest pink to his cheeks; it's a mere light dusting but you know that you're the only one to have ever put it there, and ever will be.

You are completely thrilled to be that one.

**FIN.**


	56. Violet

**Prompt:** 097. Writer's Choice - Ribbon  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 141 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**Violet**

It's a fragile thing, but Ion treasures it dearly because it's a gift. It's simple too, just a plain violet ribbon, but he doesn't care. This is the one thing he has left, the one gift Sync ever gave him.

He loved Sync, he still loves him, but that fragile ribbon of life that Sync had has snapped now; and Ion saw it, he saw Sync die. The angry words that the God General let pass from those lips before he plunged off the side of the ship, but Ion saw the hurt and pain in his eyes; the silent request for forgiveness.

And Ion's given it, he gives it to him unquestionably. Because he loves Sync, and that won't change. Love transcends death, that's what Ion believes, so he holds that ribbon close and he won't ever let it go.

**FIN.**


	57. Judge

**Prompt:** 022. Enemies  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss**  
Words:** 100 words**  
Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco not me.

**Judge**

Thinking of the Fon Master, of Ion, as his enemy, wasn't something that Sync found he could grasp or play along with easily. He wasn't too sure why that was; it might be because of Ion's sweet temperment and the way that he could never seem to hate anyone.

He was forgiving. He didn't judge people.

Sync couldn't help the fact that he did harbor quite the soft spot for him, Ion made him feel... human. Them being enemies didn't, couldn't, change his feelings. Even though they were more then likely not reciprocated, Sync couldn't make himself and Ion enemies.

**FIN.**


	58. Mourning

**Prompt:** 053. Earth  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Words:** 148 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco not me.

**Mourning**

Ion wasn't sure what made him do it, but since Sync didn't leave a body behind for burial, he had to do with the next best thing. Sync hadn't had anything, really, that constituted personal effects, so Ion had nothing from his quarters except a spare uniform that still smelled like the fallen God General.

So he insisted on making a short journey to one of the nearby cliffs, the one that Sync had favored, and gathered some of the dirt there; and mixed it with the ashes of the uniform that he'd burnt earlier that day. He might hate to be reminded of losing the one he loved; but he knew that he had to mourn. Mourning would be the first step.

Ion kept the earth and the ashes in a small box under his bed, to always remind him of what Van's treachery had cost him.

**FIN.**


	59. Stripped

**Prompt:** 028. Children  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss**  
Words:** 88 words**  
Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco not me.

**Stripped**

Both of them are just barely into their years, they're merely children; but they've lived more lives then most people do in a single lifetime. The naïve innocence that you would expect from a child, from one of their years is gone.

They've long been stripped of their innocence.

But even so, Sync notices just how much sweeter and pure compared to him. Sync is the murderer, the bloodstained one; Ion is the white angel he longs for. He is the being of sin, corrupting the untouchably pure Fon Master.

**FIN.**


	60. About

**Prompt: **046. King  
**Pairing:** Sync the Tempest x Fon Master Ion  
**Words:** 147 words  
**Disclaimer: **Tales of the Abyss and its characters are not mine, they're the property of Namco-Bandai.

**About**

For a reason known only to Sync the Tempest himself, the elderly king of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear was a very thorny subject. Anyone could tell you that Sync despised any leader of a country, but it was for that specific king that he reserved the spot of the most highest loathing.

Was the old man incapable of making his own decisions for his country? Obviously not because he depended so heavily on the resources of the Order of Lorelei, in particular, its Fon Master. It was this that set Sync off. See, it was always on the old geezer's request that Ion make the long journey from Daath to Baticul, despite the Fon Master's persistently poor health; Sync was always worried about that, it was never a smooth journey.

The simple fact was that Sync cared about Ion, and he wasn't about to let some king monopolize him.

**FIN.**


	61. Recovery

**Prompt:** 060. Drink  
**Words:** 149 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters aren't mine; they're the property of Namco-Bandai.

**Recovery**

Recovery is a long and slow process. To Sync, it was always the worst part when a mission didn't quite go the way that he'd planned. For one, he hated to see Ion worry over him, but he also wasn't very enthusiastic when it came to unnecessary pain.

Although, it was slightly worth it when Ion would spend all that time with him, making sure that he didn't set his recovery back; which he often did. But then, Sync hated the taste of the medicine; which he was forced to drink to fight off any infection that he might have picked up.

Ion, though, wouldn't be deterred. And it wasn't an unusual sight to see a very chastised Sync the Tempest drinking down the foul concoction, while a very content looking Fon Master looked on. It was a ritual by this point, and everyone had grown used to it.

**FIN.**


	62. Lilting

**Prompt:** 037. Sound  
**Words:** 159 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters aren't mine; they're the property of Namco-Bandai.

**Lilting**

Smell is often the sense which remembers things most clearly, but it's the sounds which Sync has grown so accustomed to over the years that has endeared Daath to him. The place may have some dark and horrible memories attached to it, but that doesn't stop him from calling the place **_home_**.

It's the one place that he's ever felt welcome, and it's also that one place where the sounds all reassure him that time goes on, that there will be a tomorrow. And it's not in the Score readings which he hears wherever he goes, or the preachings of the Score that are read in the cathedral. No, it's all about that beautiful lilting voice that tells him the news of the town when he's been away, that reads to him in the night, that keeps him company whenever he needs it.

The sound of Ion's voice is all that keeps him there, that keeps him coming back.

**FIN.**


	63. Wilderness

**Prompt:** 056. Breakfast  
**Words:** 146 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco-Bandai, not me.

**Wilderness**

The best thing about returning to Daath from a long, draining mission abroad, was waking up the morning after to find Ion on his bed with a breakfast tray in his hands.

And, of course, Ion would always make sure that his favorites were there. Even if it meant neglecting any duties that he had that morning, the young Fon Master made sure that he was there when Sync woke up.

It was a sweet, romantic thing to do; and even if Sync was loath to admit it, he did love the morning breakfasts in bed. They were a welcome luxury after weeks, or sometimes months, of roughing it out in the wilderness.

Sync's assignments were often solo missions that required strategy, which meant a lot of camping and sleeping out in the wild. But he'd brave it all to get to spend his first morning back with Ion.

**FIN.**


	64. Institution

**Prompt:** 023. Family  
**Words:** 92 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco-Bandai, not me.

**Institution**

Sync's never known what it's like to have a family. The experience, the **_knowledge_**, of it is something which is a complete mystery to him that he can't comprehend any aspect of the entire institution.

He sees parents expressing love to their children, scolding them when they're bad, treating them nicely when they behave. And it leaves him with the painful knowledge that it's something that he's never known.

**_Left to fend for himself._**

It made him feel that much more passionate when it came to Ion, and the family that he wanted with him.

**FIN.**


	65. Trash

**Prompt:** 012. Grey  
**Words:** 119 words  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco-Bandai, not me.

**Trash**

Everything fades to grey and goes into slow motion. Ion's not sure of what's going on around him. All he knows is that there's a pain in his heart that isn't going away, and that those icy, poisonous words Sync spits out towards his own self cuts him in ways that he never knew were possible.

He reaches out, his eyes filling and spilling over with tears, his voice is raw as he screams out his name, _**"Sync!"**_

But all he receives is Sync's cold rebuke, **_"I'm nothing but trash; a worthless replica that was tossed aside in favor of perfection."_**

And that leaves him reeling from a torture that he's never known before, it leaves Ion wondering what happened to him.

**FIN.**


End file.
